Unfinished Tales
by DivineSilence
Summary: This is a collection of stories that I haven't finished. Mostly because I can't think of what to happen next. Review's needed so these can become good fics...cause right now...they're not even done.
1. Never Alone

Never Alone

A/N : This was written about 2 months ago and is almost done...but I have no idea how to end it.

I waited for you today

But you didn't show no no

Hermione sat alone at a table in a fancy Italian restaurant. 'Where is he' , she thought as she absently drummed her fingers on the dark oak table. He knew this day was important, heck he even planned it. Yet, he was still a half an hour late. This was supposed to be the date he would propose on. Ginny had even told her so. Yet still no Ron.

After another 45 minutes of waiting she finally got up and left, in utter anger. He stood her up! How dare he. "That selfish prat! He better have a good reason for this", she cursed under her breath as she got into her car and began driving back to her flat. Maybe he got held up at work, the Ministry was being awfully bombarded my reports of killings. Yes, that had to be it Hermione thought as she pulled in her drive way.

I needed you today

So where did you go?

Inside she found no note from Ron or anything. Feeling totally abandoned she turned on the T.V some cheesy movie was playing. Nothing good. Try as she might Hermione couldn't get Ron out of her mind. She knew that the date was important to him. What if something happened to him?

"No", she said to herself, "I will not allow myself to think of those things" But worry had a strange way of overcoming her so she flipped to the Wizarding News station and watched intently. Nothing too out of the ordinary was on it, robbery at Flourish and Blotts, another Death-Eater put in Azkaban, Canons won Quidditch Cup. Nothing exciting or with Ron in it.

You told me you'd call

Said be there

And though I haven't seen you

Are you still there

Hermione sat up and walked away from the T.V in utter despair. She picked up her wizard phone and dialed his number. The phone rang until she thought her sanity would be breached. Finally Ron's answering machine came on breaking the endless 'brrrrrrrring' noise.

Ron's Voice: Hi! You've reached the home of Ron Weasly. Sorry I'm not home right now but if you leave your name and if I don't know you, your number. Then I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks for calling! Beep****

Hermione hung up the phone not wanting to leave a message and sat back down on the couch only to have something on the screen catch her eye.

I cried out with

No reply and

I can't feel you

By my side

It was Ron blood was plastered to the cobblestones around his lifeless body. Hermione only heard parts of what the reporter was saying as her eyes were frozen on the body on the screen

"Found ....dead.....death-eater.....only one to die......Cruticious(sp?) Curse."

A loud lonely sob emitted from the depths of Hermione's soul. He couldn't be dead that didn't happen Ron. 'It was a joke a big joke' she told her self but in her heart the truth laid forcing it's way up into her mind. Tears poured down Hermione's cheeks like rain as she turned off the T.V and walked into her room numbly. She laid on the white linen sheets letting her tears soak into their textured fabric. The smelled like him, because he had laid on these with her earlier today smiling and kissing her playfully on the lips never giving her enough of him. Now they were cold and only his scent remained she could no longer feel him close to her. Closing her eyes she cried more whispering his name to the darkness.

I looked high to

What I know

You're here

And I'm never

Alone

When the sun rose early tears still flooded Hermione's eyes. Suddenly the phone rang echoing through her shaken sobs. Reaching out her hand she picked up the phone.

"Hello?", she said in a scratchy voice from the screaming in the previous night.

"Hi is Hermione Granger there?"

Hermione jolted up in her bed. The voice it was Ron so he wasn't dead. It was all a mistake a big mistake! Possibly even a dream, what a relief!

"Ron! I had a terrible dream! You died and bloody hell I was so scared. Oh Ron I love you!"

Before he could respond she saw a large snake slithering towards her and in one second it was over.

Hermione's eyes flapped open and she sat up abruptly in bed. Catching her breath she saw the phone was on it's hook and there was no snake in her room.

Slowly she ran her hands through her hair trying to fight the images of her dream. It wasn't real. Ron was really dead. She picked up the phone and dialed Harry's number.

The phone rang and rang until someone finally picked it up. "Hello", said a scratchy male voice.

"Harry...can you come over. I need someone to talk to", Hermione whispered in the phone.

"Hermione? Are you ok? Never mind, I'll be right over", Harry replied hearing the shake in Hermione's voice.

And though I can

Not see you

Hermione hung up the phone and walked into her bathroom. Right next to the sink laid Ron's watch shimmering in the electronic lights. She picked it up carefully and put it on her small hand. It slipped right off and fell onto the tiled floor with a crash. When she picked it up the glass on it was cracked and the metal a little dented. A tear dropped onto the glass part and fell into the clocks hands. Then it stopped.

Another sob wracked her body as she placed the watch back in it's place. It felt like he was here still. But just, invisible.

And I can't explain why

Such a deep reassurance

You placed in my life

Stepping in the shower she let her thoughts run wild. She remembered everything she did with Ron. The midnight strolls. The Quidditch matches that Harry played in. The times when the went to cheep restaurants and ate so much food that they swore they'd explode. Those things would never happen again. Ever.

But strangely as she stepped out of the shower and dried her hair she felt safe. He would watch her from above. She knew it. He always said that no matter where he was he always was with her in her soul. That day when he spoke those words seemed so close almost like it happened yesterday. But in reality it was years ago.

She would go she told herself. He wouldn't want her to dwell on sadness. Ron always wanted her to be happy, he told her so everyday.

The doorbell rang and echoed through the apartment.

"Just a minute", Hermione yelled as she through on a T-shirt and some pajama pants. The she ran over and opened the door. Harry stood there soaking wet. Was it raining? Hermione hadn't even noticed.

"O Gosh Harry. Come in I'll get you some dry clothes", she said ushering him in the apartment.

We cannot separate

Your part of me


	2. Rain

Rain

A/N: Written about a month ago. I think I know where this one is...I just don't know if the song fits.

Take a photograph

It'll be the last

Quidditch star Draco Malfoy stood in the center of an empty arena. The game was over, and he had won once again. But it didn't really mean anything to him anymore. Sure when it happened it had meant so much to him. But, now standing alone it meant nothing compared to everything else. So he quit it, quit the game of his life.

Not a dollar  
Or a crowd

Could ever keep me here

He would miss it of course but he couldn't stay. Not with the current situations looming over him, constantly getting closer and more desperate. He couldn't stay, running from her. She was everything to him, everything that was important to him. And he had let her down, again.

I don't have a past

I just have a chance

His only chance to make it up to her was now and he wasn't going to pass that up. Draco would suck up his Malfoy pride and apologize, honestly and sincerely apologize. Because he hadn't been much of a husband in the past, not much of a husband at all. Never home, never caring.

Walking out of the Pitch he knew that he did the right thing. Carrying those thoughts with him all the way home, he was pleased to see the house lit signaling that she was home.

Not a family

Or honest plea

"Hermione?" Draco called stepping inside the small house, "Are you here?" He looked around as he took of his boots and when he finished he saw her standing at the stairs hands on her hips. "You, are late", she said glaring at him with all the might in her frail body.

"I know I am Mione but I had to talk to the coach about something important and-"

"I knew it!" she yelled walking back upstairs mumbling curses under her breath.

Remains to say

"No", Draco said following her upstairs, "You don't understand, I-"

Turning on him he could she the tears shining in her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, I have been married to you for 3 years, I've waited up for you, I've loved you, I've given up my dreams for you. And what have you done for me? Nothing...except break my heart every time you make up some excuse for why your late or why your never home or why you never spend time with your own son!" she yelled then quietly she spoke again, "We're over. I've had enough of this"

Rain, rain go away

Come again another day

Finished with her speech she walked into their room and slammed the door shut, waking their son in the process. He walked out of his room rubbing his eyes and trying to make sense of what woke him up. When he saw Draco he ran over screaming in delight.

"Daddy! Your home!" cried Garret burying himself in the arms of his father. "There's my boy"; whispered Draco in his son's ear as small tears fell from the silver eyes. "How long are you gonna be home?" the small boys asked when the hug ended. "Not very long. I have to leave right now actually"; Draco said looking into his son's eyes. They were the same as his in every aspect. "Daddy no!" cried Garret scrunching up his face, trying to wiggle back into his father's arms. "No!" Draco began forcefully, "you listen to me. I have to go away. Mommy and me are having a rough time and your going to have to be the man of the house for awhile. Do you understand me?"

All the world is waiting for the sun

"When will you be home?" Garret asked tears now also spilling out or his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat Draco spoke, "I don't know, but remember this. I love you and Mommy more than anything in the whole world Alright?"

"Ok", the little boy replied and with one last hug Draco got up and began to leave. Garret tried to latch onto him but Hermione appeared out of her room grabbing him tightly. Draco walked out the door not looking back but hearing the screams of his little boy ringing through the small house. That was the last time he saw either of them.

Is it you I want?

Or just the notion of?

A heart to wrap around

So I can find my way around

Safe to say from here

We're getting closer now

We are never sad

Cause we are not allowed to be

Rain, rain go away

Come again another day

All the world is waiting for the sun

To lie here under you

Is all that I could ever do

To lie here under you

Is all that I could ever do

Rain, rain go away

Come again another day

All the world is waiting for the sun


	3. On Fire

On Fire  
  
A/N: This was written almost over a year ago.  
  
They tell you where you need to go They tell you when you need to leave They tell you what you need to know They tell you who you need to be.  
  
"I can't take it!", I yelled at Harry and Ron, "I bloody hate it when you two make my desicions for me". They did it again left me out of one of their so called adventures. Supposedly I'm just to vunerable or bloody girly to take it. They leave me out of everthing. Ever since the year began they've been expecting me to be even more bookwormish than even I can stand. They say that 'Girls should just stay out of danger's hand. Bloody sexists. So I ran off and didn't look back.  
  
But everything inside you know there's more than what you've heard There's so much more that empty conversation Filled with empty words  
  
'This is so pathetic' I though drying my eyes. There's more life out in the world that I should be experiencing. Standing up I began to see life in a new way. The hall was no longer dull and boxed up it was aluring and beautiful. I took a notepad from my pocket and began to draw it. The depth the lonliness. Everything I saw became alive to me.  
  
You're on fire when he's near You're on fire when he speaks You're on fire burning up in his mystery  
  
Sitting in the courtyard I drew a small fountain in the center of it. I loved this happiness this life surrounding me. It was like riding a broom a million miles an hour and wanting to jump of and fall for the fun of it. Slowly someone stepped into my vision Draco Malfoy. His platinum blond hair falling onto his pale skin, his cold eyes gazing around the area. I wanted to paint him terribly bad, he was practically the only person who hadn't asked to be painted this year and the only person I really wanted to paint.  
  
Give me one more time around Give me one more chance to see Give me everything You are Give me one more chance to be...near You  
  
She sat in the courtyard painting something beautiful probably. It was strange how such an ass of a bookworm had become one of the most calm painters there ever was. Now I truely realized what an ass I had been to her before, she was a brainiac and I had been jelous and that's that. Now when I really wanted to know her I couldn't. I walked toward her, seeming to be pulled my some imaginary force. As I stoped in front of her she gazed up at me, her hazel eyes warm in the spring light. "Hello Draco", she said lightly smiling a bit, "would you like me to paint you?" 


	4. The Reason

The Reason  
  
A/N: Written about 5 months ago. It's pretty cliche.  
  
I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
  
Darkness coated the Library so deeply that you could barely make out a small figure crying in the corner. Granger. It was definatly Granger. She was crying because of me because of what I said about her, her friends, and her family. "I'm such an ass", I mummbled to myself.  
  
'Why did I do this to her?', my mind wondered as I stopped in front of her. She looked up, her eyes on fire with hate, "What do you want Malfoy?", she spat standing up.  
  
"I wanted to apologize-"  
  
"That's nice well I would accept except I'm not an idiot anymore, I know your evil down to the core and you know whats funny? I thought that you might be decent on the inside but, your not. Your just worse than you are on the outside!", she yelled with tears trickling down her skin. Then she ran off to Merlin knows where and I stood hurt and alone.  
  
I found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
  
The next day it rained, which in my mind made my day even more depressing. I hadn't seen Hermione all day, not even during breakfast. I missed her. More than I probably should. I don't know how it got this way...at first it was just we should study together. Then we would talk and hang out together and I don't know then I guess I fell for her and she changed me. But, that doesn't matter any more since I blew it completely.  
  
The rain began to let up so I grabbed my new Deviant Silence , fastest broom on the market, and went outside. I flew for what seemed like forever, going so fast I was sure I'd fall off. I loved going fast...it was so exhilerating. Looking down to the ground below I saw her sitting my the lake under a large Weeping Willow. She was reading (as usual)but, she seemed unsually distracted and kept looking up. Then she saw me. 


	5. Faint

Faint:Linkin Park  
  
A/N: This was written over a year ago. Obviously before I had heard of grammer.  
  
i am little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard a handful of complaints but i can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars i am what i want you to want what i want you to feel but it's like no matter what i do i can't convince you to just believe this is real so i let go watching you turn your back like you always do face away and pretend that i'm not but i'll be here cause you're all i got  
  
"Hermione Wait!", I yelled, I could see her running down the corridor not looking back. This is what i get for telling her the truth behind all my lies. "Dammit!", i yell punching the marble wall with my fist. When i pulled it back my knuckles were red with blood. I healed them and slumped onto the floor. She'd be back she can't pretend anymore.  
  
i can't feel the way i did before don't turn your back on me i won't be ignored time won't heal this damage anymore don't turn your back on me i won't be ignored  
  
I finally got up and walked to theb library. While i was walking i saw Lincoln one of my friends. "Draco what happened to you? You look like shit!", he said walking next to me. "Thanks", i mummbled. "It's Hermione isn't it?"  
I stopping walking and glared at him. "And if it is?"  
"then man you got to make her listin to you show her your serious! Don't let her run!"  
He had a point i had just been telling her and letting her get away again and again. "Good idea", i said, "If it doesn't work i'll kill you". Then i ran into the library.  
  
i am a little bit insecure a little unconfident cause you don't understand i do what i can but sometimes i don't make sense i am what you never want to say but i've never had a doubt it's like no matter what i do i can't convince you for once just to hear me out so i let go watching you turn your back like you always do face away and pretend that i'm not but i'll be here cause you're all i got  
  
"Hermione", i said standing over the table that she was reading at, "Please listen to me". She looked up at me her eyes were burning with hate, "Why should i?", she asked slamming the book onto the table and standing up. "Because what i tell you is true. I really care about you!", i yelled. Luckily no one was in the library to here us yelling. "Look i've been a bloody basterd for the last 6 years but i'm sorry really"  
She glared at me and started to run.  
  
i can't feel the way i did before don't turn your back on me i won't be ignored time won't heal this damage anymore don't turn your back on me i won't be ignored  
  
Quickly i grabbed her arm, she struggled against me but i was to strong. "Why do you always run!", i yelled. 


End file.
